Family Situations
by NaleyBrucasFan - aka Lizzy
Summary: Having a family can be harder than it looks. The Scott Family will find this out in many different ways. Complete FINALLY
1. Default Chapter

This is my first One Tree Hill story, so tell me what yall think, and please review!

* * *

_ Family Situations_

* * *

Chapter One

The master bedroom door slowly opened and a little boy about the age of three looked in. He looked around then he ran and jumped on the master bed, waking his father, who had been fast asleep.  
  
"Ethan Lucas Scott!" ran threw the house as the door suddenly opened all the way.  
  
"I told you not to wake him up!" she said in rage.  
  
"Sorry Nate, I tried to stop him."  
  
Suddenly a little girl appeared between her mother's legs.  
  
"Dada home!" she squealed.  
  
"Come here," The 22 month old toddler ran towards the bed "How's by Baby Girl?"  
  
"I not baby, I big girl." She said as her dad lifted her on to the bed, and sat her down next to him.  
  
"You'll always be my baby girl." He said as he began to tickle his daughter, causing her to laugh and squeal.  
  
"I'll be right back honey."  
  
"Ok Hales." Nathan replied as he continued to tickle the kids and play with them.  
  
Haley was only gone for about 15 minutes, but when she did come back she found her family fast asleep. She hurried to grab the camera, and she snapped a few pictures.  
  
"Hey... that's not fair." she heard her husband whisper as she lifted the camera up to take another picture. Haley looked up from the lens and saw Nathan looking at her.  
  
"Hi Sleepyhead..." Haley said as she lightly laughed, "... I couldn't resist you all looked so cute all huddled up together like that asleep, and besides it's a great picture to use when their older and we want to embarrass them infront of their dates."  
  
This statement made both Haley and Nathan burst out in laughter.  
  
"Shhh..." Haley motioned and whispered still laughing quietly, as she saw their babies beginning to stir.  
  
"Nate honey?" Haley said still whispering and smiling.  
  
"Hey Hales?" Nathan whispered back.  
  
"Peyton, Brooke, and I are having a mommy and daughter shopping day today, so your gonna have to watch Ethan."  
  
"Okay that's fine. When are you and Madisyn leaving?"  
  
"In about two hours. Oh yeah one more thing Lucas and Jake might be coming over with Aiden and Dakota, so Ethan will have someone to play with, and you guys can watch basketball or something."  
  
"Ok that's for telling me Hales." Nathan said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Your welcome," Haley said giggling. "you can rest a little longer if you want to, so we don't have to wake up the little monsters."  
  
"I will take that into consideration. Can you come and wake me up in about an hour?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yea honey."  
  
"Thanks." Nathan replied . He looked down at his kids who were fast asleep next to him, and he let tiredness take over his body, and he was quickly back to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

An hour later the door to the master bedroom opened again and Haley walked in and gently walked over to the bed. "Nathan honey it's time to wake up." Haley said gently shaking Nathan's shoulder and brushing his dark brown hair.  
  
"Huh..." Nathan moaned as he began to wake up. His eyes opened his eyes and saw Haley standing right next to him. "...Hey Hales." He said as he yawned  
  
"It's time to wake up Nate." Haley said as she lightly kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Okay, I'm getting up." Nathan said as he sat up.  
  
"Madisyn baby, it's time to wake up." Haley said as she lifted Madisyn up off the bed . Madisyn woke up for about five seconds, then she laid her head down on her mother's shoulder and was quickly back to sleep. Ethan was easier to get up, Nathan only had to pick him up and he was wide wake and ready to play.  
  
Nathan got himself dressed and Ethan, while Haley got Madisyn , who was still half asleep, dressed and continued to get herself ready.  
  
Ten Minutes Later  
  
"We're here!" Nathan who was in the living room playing with Ethan , heard his older brother yell as he walked threw the door.  
  
Ethan looked up from what he was doing as soon as he heard his uncles voice, "Uncey(Uncle) Luke!" Ethan began running towards his uncle , and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Hey Luke," Nathan said as he walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Lil Bro what's goin on?" Lucas said as he put Ethan down on the floor.  
  
"Same old I guess." Nathan replied.  
  
"Come on Aiden lets go play!" Ethan said to his two year old cousin.  
  
"Mama me go play." Aiden said looking up at his mother with his blue eyes who was standing behind Lucas, with a newborn baby in her hands.  
  
"Yeah Baby you can do play." Brooke replied smiling at her son, rustling his blond hair in her hand.  
  
Suddenly a newborn cry filled the air.  
  
"Here Luke, I think she wants her daddy." Brooke said handing Lucas the newborn baby girl that was wrapped up in a pink blanket. "She's such a daddy's little girl."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that." Lucas said in his defense as he looked down at the newborn in his arms. As soon as his daughter was put into his hands she become quiet.  
  
The little girl looked up at Nathan with her huge baby blue eyes , the same eyes that Lucas had.  
  
"Hi Kayna." Nathan said smiling at the two week old baby in his brother's arms.  
  
"Do you want to hold here?" Lucas asked . "Sure." Nathan said holding out his arms.  
  
"Kayna this is your Uncle Nate.. remember him?" Lucas said in a babyish voice as he handed his daughter over to his brother.  
  
Suddenly the door bell rang, which scared Kayna and she began to cry again. Lucas took her back into his arms, while Nathan got the door.  
  
"Hey Jake come on in."  
  
Jake walked in with his eight month old son Dakota in his arms and with a pregnant Peyton behind him.  
  
"Where's Jenny?" Nathan asked as he looked outside the door.  
  
"She's coming." Jake said as he shifted his son to the other arm. Dakota looked like Peyton for the most part, he had her curly blond hair, but he had Jake's eyes.  
  
A nine year old girl walked into the house, she had long brownish black hair and bright brown eyes. "Hi Uncle Nathan." Jenny said as she come walked threw the door, then hugged her uncle.  
  
"Hey Jenny." Nathan smiled.  
  
"Where's Haley?" Peyton asked as she hugged both Lucas and Brooke.  
  
"I'm right here." someone said from the doorway. Haley walked in with Madisyn in her arms. 


	3. Chapter Three

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"Hey Hales, how are you?" Peyton asked as she gave Haley a hug.  
  
"Pretty good. How about you? How are is the baby and the pregnancy going?" Haley asked as she looked down at Peyton's swollen belly.  
  
"I'm good. The baby is fine, and so is the pregnancy. Thanks for asking. Hi Madisyn. How are you doing sweetie?"  
  
"Me otay, seepy (sleepy)," Madisyn said as she laid her head down on her mother's shoulder, while she looked up at Peyton.  
  
"That's okay, I get sleepy all the time too, sweetie." Peyton said as she ran her fingers threw the toddler's hair.  
  
Madisyn smiled at Peyton as she began to slowly close her eyes.  
  
"So are you both ready to go?" Brooke asked as she stepped closer to Peyton and Haley.  
  
"Sure, I'm ready. Jenny are you ready to go?" Haley asked the eight year old who was standing impatiently at the door.  
  
"YES!" Jenny said getting annoyed.  
  
"Jenny Marie be nice." Jenny heard her father say from a distance.  
  
"Sorry Daddy." Jenny replied trying to sound all innocent and everything.  
  
"Okay let's just go. Bye boys have fun." Haley said as she walked out of the door with Madisyn still in her tired arms.  
  
"And don't do anything I wouldn't do," Brooke added on to Haley's comment.  
  
"Wait never mind ignore that... just stay out of trouble." Brooke added on quickly as all the adults began to laugh, as she began to close the door. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Within twenty minutes the guys were all relaxed on the couches and chairs, while their son's played and watched the basketball game with them on the big screen television located in the living room.  
  
"O Come On! That's was totally a double dribble! Keep your eyes open Ref, you get paid for a reason!!!!!!" Nathan yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Even though his eyes never left the screen he knew that his brother and his friend were looking at him, even though they probably agreed with them. He also saw his two nephews looking at him. Ethan never looked up though he was used to having his daddy yelling at the television from time to time.  
  
"SCORE!!!" This time Jake yelled, as all three men got up and started cheering and celebrating about the three pointer shot that their team had just made , which caused the game to become tied.  
  
Now all three boys were looking up at their fathers thinking that they were either loosing their minds or something.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Jenny asked for what seemed like the 50th time in the last five minutes.  
  
"Almost see look you can see the mall right in front of us." Peyton answered getting a little annoyed by her daughter's behavior and how impatient she had been today, which was unusual for Jenny most of the time.  
  
"Ok Jenny now we are here." Haley said as she pulled into a vacant parking spot.  
  
"FINALLY!" Jenny cheered.  
  
All the women just rolled their eyes. Haley and Brooke got Madisyn and Kayna out of their car seats, while Peyton helped Jenny out of the car and got the double stroller out of the trunk and set it up.  
  
Brooke quickly laid Kayna in the back of the double stroller and made it to ware she could lay down, while Haley put Madisyn in the front.  
  
By now Madisyn was mostly awake and was acting pretty much like her normal self.  
  
"Mommy Go." Madisyn said to Haley as she finished buckling her into her seat.  
  
Peyton and Brooke both giggled at what Madisyn had said, as Haley began to push the stroller towards the entrance of the mall.  
  
"Okay where do you go first?" Peyton asked as they walked into the building.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me. Brooke?" Haley asked.  
  
"Same."  
  
"I wanna go to the toy store!" Jenny squealed deciding that since none of the grownups knew where they wanted to go, she was going to state where she wanted to go.  
  
"I bet you do missy. How about we go there in a little while?" Peyton replied.  
  
"But you said you don't know where we're going so I said where I want to go."  
  
"She's got a point." Brooke said to her best friend.  
  
"Brooke!" Peyton mouthed giving her a mean look.  
  
"Sorry. Okay how we start from here and see what we come upon?"  
  
"Works for me." Haley said trying to stifle her giggle, as she watched her two best friends give looks to one another.  
  
"Me too." Peyton said as she smiled at Brooke taking back that mean stare she had just gave her moments before.  
  
"Jenny can you hold my hand please?" Peyton said as she held her hand out for the eight year old standing right next to her to grab.  
  
"Okay Mom." Jenny put her hand into her mother's, as they began to walk down the walk way.  
  
The team that the boys were cheering for we definitely on a role. And all three men's eyes were stuck on that television and nothing was going to break their daze.  
  
Ethan and Aiden were playing with their legos and watching the game from time to time, while Dakota was crawling around the living room, trying to play with Ethan and Aiden's toys, and glancing at the television from time to time. It wasn't like he understood what in the world was going on he just liked all the moment, the noise, and they occasional shout from his daddy or his best friends.  
  
Aiden looked up from he tiny basketball that both he and his cousin had been playing with and saw Dakota crawling away in the corner of his eye, so he got up.  
  
"Don't fink (think) so, Dakota," Aiden said as he picked the baby up and tried his hardest to carry the eight month old over to where he and Ethan we're playing. As soon as he got about two steps closer to were he wanted to go though, Dakota began to cry and try to get loose from Aiden's grip. This got Jake's attention off of the television and he went over to where the two boys were.  
  
"Wooohh there, what's going on?" Jake asked Aiden as he picked Dakota up.  
  
"Dakota crawl away, so me go get him." Aiden said surprised that he might get into trouble for this.  
  
"Thanks Aiden you're a big help, you can go back and play now I've got him." Jake said as he stood up all the way.  
  
"Otay Uncie Jake." Aiden said as he smiled then rushed over to where Ethan was still playing.  
  
The two boys continued to play for the next twenty minutes, then Ethan wanted to go outside and play, not stay inside like they had been for the whole morning.  
  
"Come on Aiden, lets go ask my daddy if we can go outside and play." Ethan said even though he probably knew what Nathan was going to say.  
  
"Daddy? Uncle Luke?" Ethan asked his father and his uncle who both had their eyes were glued again on the television set.  
  
"Huh?" Nathan answered not really listening to who ever was talking to him, he was to into the game right now.  
  
"Can me and Aiden go outside and play basketball (basketball)?"  
  
"Yea sure, don't go far " Nathan murmured, eyes still locked on the screen.  
  
"Daddy?" Aiden said looking for his father's approval now.  
  
"Yea sure whatever, just stay near the house." Lucas replied.  
  
"Fanks" Both Aiden and Ethan said in unison, as they rushed towards the front door.  
  
"Bye!" Both boys waves as they opened the door and closed it quickly.  
  
Ethan grabbed the basketball from the grass and the two cousins began to play what they called basketball. Since Ethan was on the Peewee Basketball Team he sort of knew the game and how to play it, but Aiden was only two and had no clue how to play so Ethan stopped trying to play the way that his coach had taught his team. He just played the way that he used to, and the way Aiden wanted to play so the ball was going every which a way.  
  
It was only a matter of seconds before the ball that they had been playing with missed the hoop and bounced off the rim, but this time it was a little different, this time the ball began to bounce down the drive way and then it rolled into the busy street.  
  
Aiden and Ethan just looked at one another trying to decide what to do to get the ball. 


	5. Chapter Five

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Peyton come here." Brooke squealed as she passed the baby section of Dillard's.  
  
"What?" Peyton replied walking over to ware Brooke was standing, with Haley right behind her  
  
Peyton and Haley suddenly saw what Brooke was gaping over. It was a light yellow blanket with pink lace and it was perfect for the nursery that Peyton had drawn and painted for Laken.  
  
As soon as Peyton picked it up, a sales lady came up to her and said that they would personalize it for her for free in the color thread that she wanted. Peyton couldn't turn down this offer. She got the blanket and had the sales lady embroider Laken Annah into one of the corners of the blanket. She also had chosen to put the light pink thread, which matched the pink lace perfectly.  
  
Suddenly Madisyn began to cry and scream for Haley. As soon as Haley picked her up she put her head on her mom's shoulder, closed her tired eyes, put her thumb into her mouth, and stopped crying. Brooke checked on Kayna who was still in the stroller, she had fallen asleep as well.  
  
"Okay where to next? Is anyone else hungry? Cause I sure am?" Brooke asked .  
  
"I am!" Jenny said quickly as she let go of her mom's hand and began to push the stroller around.  
  
Both Haley and Peyton nodded their heads, agreeing with both Jenny and Brooke  
  
"Okay we'll go get something to eat, but Jenny let Aunt Brooke push the stroller okay?" Peyton said as the group headed out of the store and into the food court.  
  
"Fine." Jenny replied even though she was not to happy about it, but suddenly she smiled again "Then can I hold Madisyn?"  
  
"No sweetie she's really sleepy," Haley said sweetly to Jenny who's smile quickly disappeared from her face.  
  
"Come on." Ethan said to Aiden who was just standing there staring at the ball.  
  
"But Mommy said no street."  
  
"I don't see her, do you?" Ethan said looking around the yard.  
  
"No." Aiden replied looking around as well.  
  
"Ok then, let's go." Ethan began to walk towards the street with Aiden right behind him, soon their walk began to turn into a run.  
  
Ethan was the first one in the street, with Aiden right behind him. With their minds set so much on getting that ball back into their hands and playing some more, they didn't even see the silver Honda that was heading straight for them.  
  
Suddenly the front door crashed open..."AIDEN NATHANIEL SCOTT!!! ETHAN LUCAS SCOTTT!! GET OUT OF THE ROAD RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!!!!!!" They heard Lucas yell, which was really unlike him.  
  
Aiden knew it took a lot to get his dad yelling, but when you did you better stand clear.  
  
Suddenly Lucas and Ethan both saw the car at the exact same time. It was heading straight for Aiden.  
  
Ethan not thinking pushed his cousin way, this caused Aiden to fall on the assault gravel below.  
  
Both Lucas and Nathan we're running as fast as they possibly could to try and get their sons out of the way of the car, but... 


	6. Chapter Six

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

The girls deciding to eat at the fast good places, instead of going inside one of the restraints and eat. Everyone got their food and they sat down at the table.  
  
Peyton who was giving Jenny her food, looked up and saw the worried look on Haley's face. "Hales? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Huh?" Haley said coming back into reality. "Oh yea, everything is okay. I'm just a little worried about Madisyn, she never sleeps this much." Haley said as she brushed the toddler's light brown hair, who was still sleeping on her shoulder.  
  
"Sweetie, I'm sure everything is fine. She probably just didn't get that much sleep last night, and she her nap time is right now isn't it?" Brooke said as she placed her free hand on Haley's shoulder, she was holding Kayna in the other.  
  
Haley smiled at Brooke as she slowly put Madisyn down into the stroller, so that she could eat.  
  
"Peyt how are you doing?" Brooke asked. "Your not getting to tired are you?"  
  
"Nope I'm fine." Peyton replied and smiled at her best friend who smiled back.  
  
Suddenly a baby cry rang threw the table. Brooke looked down and smiled at her daughter who was crying as loud as her tiny lungs could.  
  
"She's hungry, I'll be right back." Brooke said as she got up and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Brooke returned about 20 minutes later, she had Kayna in her arms. When Brooke got to the table Madisyn was up and eating her Mc Donald's.  
  
"Hey look who's up." Brooke said messing with Madisyn's hair.  
  
"Hi Untie Ooke.(Auntie Brooke)" Madisyn smiled and held up her tiny hand which had an half eaten French fry.  
  
"No thank you sweetie." Brooke smiled  
  
"Baba." Madisyn said holding it up the French fry again to try and give it to Kayna who was looking at her with her big brown eyes.  
  
"No sweetie she's to little." Haley sweet talked her daughter.  
  
"Otay more my."(more for me" Madisyn said as she stuffed the rest of the French fry into her mouth. This made all the grown ups laugh.  
  
5 Minutes Later  
  
"Are you all ready to go do some more shopping?" Haley asked as she got back from throwing the trash way.  
  
"Yea lets go!!!!!" Jenny screamed.  
  
"Shhh!" Peyton said as she covered Jenny's mouth as she, Brooke, and Haley giggled.  
  
"Hales who you calling?" Peyton asked as she placed her right hand on her back which was beginning to hurt her a little.  
  
"Nathan, just to check in. I've got a weird feeling about something." Haley said as she put the phone to her ear.  
  
"Yea me too." Brooke said agreeing with her.  
  
"That's weird no one answered the phone." Haley replied as she closed the phone with her chin.  
  
"There probably out playing with the boys or hung up in the game like they get sometimes ." Peyton told them.  
  
... it was to late. The car was way to close to the toddler and preschooler. The person who was driving the car didn't even see the two children running out into the street until it was to late for him to even try and stop the car. Suddenly Jake ran out of the house when he heard his best friends scream their sons full names, with Dakota in his arms.  
  
It was like the world dramatically slowed down, almost stopped, for Nathan and Lucas. They knew this was all their fault, their boys were their responsibility and they were way to involved in a basketball game to pay attention to two of the most important things in the whole entire world.  
  
Ethan and Aiden just stared at the car that was heading for them. They had no clue what to do and everything was happening so fast. Suddenly the car was right in front of them and there was nothing that they could do.  
  
Nathan and Lucas were in total shock when they saw a car going maybe 15 miles a hour hit their babies. The world went into full focal almost as fast as it had slowed down. Jake had never seen Lucas and Nathan run so fast in his life, and they ran fast in basketball, he couldn't even catch up with them, but that might be because he had his son in his arms.  
  
By the time Nathan and Lucas got into the front of the car where both boys were laying, tears were running down both fathers cheeks. Ethan was unconscious his tiny legs were under the car, both Lucas and Nathan knew that his right leg had to be broken, because the front wheel of the car had rolled over it. Aiden was still conscious he was screaming and sobbing when Lucas got to his side, but seconds later he stopped and he kept on shutting his eyes. His little right arm was actually still trapped under the opposite wheel. The guy who hit them was out of the car and he called 911 on his cell phone. Jake was over there with Lucas trying to help him get Aiden calm down on staying conscious and help get Aiden's arm out from underneath the car if it was possible.  
  
Aiden's eyes began to roll into the back of his head as he fully lost consciousness. Lucas lifted his son's head up off the concrete to try and wake his up, but it didn't work.  
  
"Where is the fking ambulance??" Nathan yelled as more tears began to rush down his cheeks, and as he lightly brushed his unconscious son's brown hair with his hand.  
  
There was blood everywhere. Ethan's leg, which was bleeding extremely heavily. Aiden's arm was bleeding not quite as much as Ethan's because it was still trapped under the car's wheel, but his head was bleeding, which meant that he had a serious head injury.  
  
The men where going threw living hell waiting for the ambulance to come but they knew that they had to wait, because if they moved either boy, their condition might become worse and they might end up dying. 


	7. Chapter Seven

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

The man who had ran over the boys was sitting down on the grass his whole body was shaking and tears where streaming down his face. He still couldn't believe that he had actually hit two babies. His mind couldn't get off of the wife and the three children he had at home, one of them looked around the same age as the children that he had hit. He could only imagine what hell these two father's were goin threw. If any one of these two boys died he didn't know what he would be able to do with himself.

Suddenly a sound of sirens filled the air, all the men looked up to see red and blue flashing lights coming down the street, along with another ambulance, a fire truck, and a police car behind them. Help had finally arrived.

The paramedics got out of the ambulance as fast as they could and grabbed their medical equipment, then rushed over to the boys. While the four paramedics (two for each boy) got busy working to stabilize them and have them ready for transportation , the police were interviewing and asking the man who hit them many questions about what exactly happened. While the fire men got to equipment they needed to get the car off the ground so they could get Aiden's arm free from under the tire., which they got free after about five minutes of working to get the car off the ground.

Lucas couldn't get his eyes off Aiden and the monitors that the paramedics had hooked up to him, they we're going haywire, which Lucas knew was not a good thing at all.

"Mr. Scott?" Lucas heard one of the paramedics say breaking threw the little haze he had been under.

"Huh?" was all Lucas could say, "sorry what?"

"We're going to have to get your son to a well equipped children's hospital as soon as possible, so we've having a helicopter to air him there. It's a lot faster and he'll have a better chance of surviving and the helicopter has more supplies and equipment to assist with his injuries."

"Uhhh Okay. Can I come with him?" Lucas asked dreading to hear what the answer might be.

"No sir, I'm sorry, but there is not enough room." The paramedic was crushed when she saw Lucas' expression, it was the same one she saw every time she had to tell a parent that they couldn't come with their child, and it broke her heart every time she had to say it.

Suddenly the heard the helicopter beginning to come touch down on the lot across the street. "We've got to move him now, he's becoming more unstable every second. He needs more blood!" The second paramedic yelled to the one who had just been talking to Lucas. They immediately set the critical child on the backboard and rolled him towards the helicopter.

Lucas watched them stop at the door of the helicopter to explain Aiden's condition to the paramedics on board, then they slowly loaded him into it, and within 20 seconds were back into the air and out of Lucas' site within a minute.

Jake who had been behind Lucas the whole time, reached up and put his hand on his best friends shoulder. Jake could feel Lucas shaking underneath his grasp.

"Come on Buddy lets go check on Nate." Jake said as he stood up. Lucas was shaking so hard he almost fell when he tried to stand up. Jake saw this and immediately caught him before he fell, then helped support him and they walked over to where Nathan was. Jake looked over at Dakota who was playing with one of the fireman's hats, it would have been a Kodak moment if the whole situation hadn't been so terrible.

They we're loading Ethan into the ambulance when Lucas and Jake got over there. Nathan was told that he could ride with Ethan to the hospital, Lucas didn't think that that was fair that he didn't get to go with his son, but his brother could, but he understood why.

"Which hospital Nathan?" Jake asked.

"Children's Memorial in Charlotte." Nathan replied right before one of the paramedics shut the double doors and the ambulance drove away, lights flashing and all.

"Okay, he's going to the same hospital as Aiden. Come on Luke we need to go it's gonna take us about 30 minutes to get there." Jake stated as he grabbed Dakota from the grass, thanked the fireman who had stayed with him, then rushed over to his Jeep, with Lucas right behind him.

Jake quickly put Dakota, who was crying because he wanted the fireman's hat back, into his car seat, then Jake got into the drivers seat and started the Jeep.

As soon as they got on the high way, Jake grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and said, "We've got to call them."

Jake pressed 6 on the speed dial and as it began to ring, both Lucas and Jake dreaded to see the girls reactions when they found out what happened, and how much trouble they were going to be into, when their wives got to the hospital.


	8. Chapter Eight Telling the Moms

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

After two more rings Jake heard hello from the other line.

"Hey Peyt it's me. How's shopping going?" Jake asked as both he and Lucas shot each other the same worried look.

"Fine. What's going on?" Jake heard Peyton ask, he knew that she could tell something wasn't right.

"Ummmm" Jake mumbled trying to come up with the write words to say and how to stay them.

* * *

When Peyton heard her husband mumbling over the phone, she was now one hundred percent sure that something was wrong and it was pissing her off that Jake wouldn't just come out and say it.

"Jake now I know something's really wrong! What in the hell is going on?!" Peyton said raising her voice a little.

This caught everyone's attention. Haley and Brooke both shot Peyton a worried look, she just turned around, shrugged, then rolled her eyes at Jake. But even threw this act, both women could see the fear and worry in their best friends eyes.

"Umm Peyt this isn't easy to say, but" that was all Peyton heard before she stopped abruptly, so Brooke, Haley, the stroller, and Jenny almost ran into her.

After hearing this Peyton started to really freak out. Tears started running down her face, and her breathing picked up a little.

"Dakota???" Peyton quickly asked as her voice cracked.

* * *

When Jake heard his wife's voice he knew she was crying and that was the last thing that he wanted to happen.

"No honey, Dakota is fine, but Aiden and Ethan aren't."

* * *

Peyton was about to loose her balance, her heart felt like it had just dropped into her stomach, even though Ethan and Aiden were only her "nephews" she still loved them like they were her own boys, thank goodness she was right next to a bench, which she sort of fell/collapsed on. Brooke and Haley just looked at Peyton and automatically knew something wasn't right.

"Jacob you tell me what happened to them right this instance!!!!!!!"

* * *

Both Lucas and Jake cringed when they heard Peyton yell Jake's first name.

Jake took and deep breathe, swallowed, then said, "They got hit by a car."

* * *

Peyton couldn't believe what she had just heard there was no possible way that what he said was true.

"I'm sleeping and someone's going to wake me up and all of this will be a dream." Peyton told herself as she looked up at her two best friends who looked just as worried as she did and they didn't even know what just happened.

"Peyton..." Peyton heard Jake say threw in microphone on her cell, and she snapped back into reality.

"Sorry, where are they which hospital?"

As soon as Brooke and Haley heard this, they began to freak and Jenny started to look at little worried herself.

When Peyton heard Jake say Children's Memorial in Charlotte, she knew that something must be really wrong, and that their injuries must be severe.

"Okay we're leaving now. I'll call you when we get into town." Peyton said then she snapped her cell phone shut before Jake could say I love you or anything.

"Peyton what's going on?" Brooke said with tears about to run down her face.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The helicopter arrived at the hospital right as Jake hung up the phone. They rushed into the hospital as fast as they could and were immediately met by emergency physicians, a trauma team, and surgeons. Within ten minutes of accessing all Aiden's injuries and the seriousness of his condition, they had him up to radiology.

"Doctor Colin's he's got some bleeding in the brain." The radiologist said to the doctor as he looked closely at Aiden's CT scan.

"Okay people let's get him out of there and into emergency surgery! We need to fix the bleeding in his brain before we loose him." Doctor Colin's said to the nurses around her as she rushed into the room. Within minutes they had Aiden up to the surgical floor and into an operating room.

Fifteen minutes later the ambulance raced up the emergency entrance area. The paramedics rushed Ethan into the emergency room where a trauma team was waiting, then pushed Nathan into the waiting area. Like Aiden the doctor immediately rushed Ethan to the radiology ward after they had checked him over and assessed all of his injuries.

"He's brain scans look normal, but his leg is in terrible shape if you want to save that leg he's going to need surgery ASAP." The radiologist said as he and Ethan's doctor looked at the scans.

"The OR is ready for him." A nurse opened the closed door and said to Ethan's doctor.

"Okay let's go." The doctor barked as the nurses slid up the side bed railing and began to push Ethan's bed out of the pediatric room and into the hallway

Lucas, Jake, Dakota finally arrived in the hospital parking lot about fifteen minutes later and immediately rushed into the front hospital doors.

"NATHAN!" Lucas yelled when he saw his brother sitting in the waiting room holding his head with his hands.

"Lucas?" Nathan, who had gone into a slight daze, asked a little confused then he looked up and saw his brother coming towards him.

"Have you heard anything?" Jake asked as he situated his squirming son in his arms.

Nathan told them that he didn't know anything yet, only that both boys were going threw surgery as they spoke.

About forty-five minutes later the Haley and Brooke rushed into the waiting room, tears running down their faces and their daughters in their arms. They immediately pulled their husbands into a hug, who also began to cry. Jake then saw Peyton come threw the door, he rushed over to her side and pulled her into a hug, she hugged him back then took Dakota from him and began to cry, so thankful that he hadn't been hurt, even though she was extremely worried about Aiden and Ethan. Then Jake hugged Jenny who was really clueless about what was going on and where they were.

"What happened?" Haley asked Nathan as she broke apart from their hug, and as he took Madisyn from Haley.

The women all sat down in chairs then the men explained to them what exactly happened. By the time they had finished, the girls were pissed off and not exactly in the best of moods and speaking terms with their husbands. Haley who was sitting across from Nathan kept looking up and giving him, Lucas, and Jake this look that none of them had ever seen before, and they didn't like it, while she gently ran her fingers threw Madisyn's hair as the toddler slept. Brooke, who was sitting next to Haley, was either crying, looking at Lucas and shaking her head, or gently rocking Kayna. Peyton on the other hand was the only one actually sitting by her husband, she was snuggled up against Jake and Dakota was asleep in their laps, while Jenny was curled up in the chair next to Jake, with her head in Jake's lap.

Both Haley and Brooke looked up at their husbands at the same time and saw the dazed and worrisome look in both their eyes. Both men's cheeks had a tent of red shinning threw and were wet from the silent tears that had been dripping down their faces and onto their pants. Both women immediately realized how much of a toll this whole situation was taking on their husbands and how much it was actually effecting them, knowing that their sons were somewhere in the hospital getting who knows that done to them and it could have all been prevented if they had just paid enough attention to them. Seeing all this happen in front of their eyes broke their hearts. Brooke looked at Lucas, who was in a total daze and hadn't moved and only blinked a couple of times in the past minute or two, just seeing him like this totally shot another emotion threw her mind and body. Seeing him like this devastated her, she walked over to the seat next to her husband and slowly sat down to see if Lucas would acknowledge her, but he didn't his eyes didn't even move from the spot that he had been staring at. Brooke's eyes began to tear up; she put her hand on Lucas' shoulder, but even this didn't make him look up or move his eyes from the ground.

"Luke please look at me please!"


	10. Author

Authors Note

Hey Everyone I am so sorry for the long wait. I haven't given up on this story like it might look that I have. I just lost interest in the show for a little while and that affected my writing, but now I'm back on track and yall can expect a new chapter within the next day or so.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note - Thanks so much everyone who reviewed. This is for all of yall and you are the reason this story has continued, even though I've wanted to end it so many times and had such terrible writers block. I've promised myself that I would finish it for you all. So expect one or maybe even two more chapter in this story. I really hope yall've enjoyed it.

* * *

Before Lucas could actually look at Brooke and answer her question, the doctor came in to give them the news on Ethan and how he was doing. 

"He got threw the surgery fine. He's got a painful recovery ahead of him, but he's going to be fine. But we're going to keep him in the PICU for a couple of days just to see that everything goes okay."

Relief rushed over everyone. One down and one more to go, then they'll finally be able to relax.

"Thank god…"Nathan whispered, "Can we please see him?"

"Sure follow me, but only two of you can see him at a time and only one parent can spend the night with him."

Nathan and Haley got up out of their chairs and Haley handed a still sleeping Madisyn to Peyton, and then followed her husband and the doctor through the entrance to the main part of the hospital.

Brooke looked up at Lucas, who was staring at the now closed hospital door.

"Luke?" He looked up at his as she wrapped her arm around his. "He's going to be just fine." She said in a soothing voice.

Lucas looked up and softly smiled, even though she could see the disbelief in his eyes.

Nathan walked cautiously into the room that his son was in, terrified of what might be in front of him and what he was going to see.

"He's going to be out of it for a couple more hours, but feel free to stay and just watch him sleep for as long as you want. Kids this young usually recover and wake up faster when there's someone that they know around them." Nathan heard the doctor say to Haley and himself, even though he wasn't actually in the room quite yet.

"I'll leave you two alone just page the nurse if you need anything and they'll page me." He said as he shook Haley's hand.

"Thank you so much for everything doctor." Haley replied to the doctor.

"You're welcome Mrs. Scott. You've got a strong little boy on your hands. A real fighter." he replied then walked down the hall probably to see his next patient.

Haley turned around and realized that Nathan hadn't actually walked into the room yet.

"Nathan?" she asked as she walked out of the room.

Nathan looked up at his wife with tears slowly running down his face. Haley then realized how difficult this must be for her husband, since it was partly his fault that Aiden and Ethan were in this situation to begin with.

"Come on your son needs his Daddy." Haley whispered in a very calming manner, as she took Nathan's hand into her own and guided Nathan into the room.

Seeing Ethan wasn't really as hard as Nathan had thought. His son did have cuts, bruises, and scratches all over him, but he was still Ethan, no matter how many machines he was hooked up to and other equipment that was attached to him. Nathan was expecting to see a little boy that looked nothing like his son to be in front of him, and he was so thrilled to see that that wasn't the case at all.

Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake were still waiting to hear any news on Aiden. Karen had came up to the hospital and had taken all the other kids over to her house, so that the grownups would have one less thing to worry about, which they were all very grateful for.

Lucas had known from the beginning that Aiden's condition was worse than his cousins, but he couldn't help but wonder what in the world was taking the doctors so long. Brooke could tell that Lucas was getting a little anxious, but she totally understood where he was coming from, because she was feeling the exact same way herself.

"I'm going to go and get something to drink. Do either one of you want something?" Jake asked Brooke and Lucas as he got up out of his chair.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Brooke replied.

"Same here." Lucas added.

"Okay I'll be back in a minute."

"I'm coming with you. I need to walk around." Peyton said as she slowly got her pregnant body out of the chair.

This left both Brooke and Lucas alone in the waiting room.

"Okay that's it where in the world is that stupid doctor?" Brooke demanded. Her patience had just ran out and she wanted answers and she wanted them right this instance.

Lucas looked up at his wife who was now on her feet.

"Brooke calm down they'll be in here as soon as possible." Lucas replied pulling her arm down towards the seat.

"Fine!" Brooke snapped getting even more upset.

With this whole situation going on either Brooke or Lucas noticed the man with a white lab coat on standing in the now opened door looking straight at them.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note - I just wanted to thank all my readers and the people who reviewed over the time it look me to write this story. Sorry it took so long yall. I hope yall enjoy though.

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" The doctor said from behind them.

Hearing someone say their names caused Brooke and Lucas to shoot glances towards the person who'd just called their names. When they realized who it was exactly they broth straightened up.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Matthew Terrence, and I was the surgeon who worked on your son, Aiden." The doctor said as he walked towards them.

"How is he?"

"Why don't we sit all sit down so I can explain everything that happened to the both of you." He said as he guided them to their seats. "Okay first and foremost Aiden's going to survive…"

That was all Lucas needed to hear. Just knowing that his son was going to be okay in the end was more than enough information for him. He didn't care if Aiden had to go see specialists or if Aiden's would look different for the rest of his life, as long as Lucas had his son by his side he was perfectly content.

The next thing Lucas remembered was the doctor telling them that Aiden would need to be sent to physical therapy and would need to stay in the hospital for at least a week or until his wounds had totally healed.

"If you both would please follow me I'll take you to his recovery room, which he'll stay in until he wakes up, then we're going to move him to the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit, so that we can watch him carefully and make sure that everything turns out okay and there's no infections."

Brooke and Lucas followed the doctor down the white hallway to their room where their son was being treated. As they walked in hand in hand nothing could prepare them for what they were about to see.

There was their precious little baby boy covered in all these different types of tubes and hooked up to all kinds of machines. All this made Aiden look so tiny and in such bad shape. Lucas was in shock, enable to forgive himself, since he'd caused this whole accident to take place.

"He's going to be okay." Dr. Terrence said when he saw the look on both parents faces. "Don't let the machines and tubes scare you. He'll be off a lot of them as soon as he wakes up."

After about five minutes of just looking at Aiden, Brooke finally found the courage to walk over to her son's bed, sit down, and gently moved her hand under his. Lucas did the same thing about five minutes later.

Two hours later Brooke felt something move underneath her hand. She immediately looked up to see two big baby blue eyes staring straight at her.

"Hey there baby." She said in a very calming and soothing voice.

Hearing his wife talk made Lucas look up as well and then he also saw his son looking at him as well in sort of a panicky kind of way.

"Shhh… it's okay. Everything's going to be okay baby." Brooke said very soothingly while she ran her fingers threw their son's blond hair.

**Epilogue**

Three days later Ethan was released from the hospital and Aiden joined him at home two weeks later. Finally the Scott families we're back to normal and now they had other family situations to look forward to, but hopefully none so devastating.


End file.
